darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gold bar
A Gold bar is a bar of refined gold created through the Smithing skill at level 40 by using a gold ore with a furnace, or by casting Superheat item on a gold ore. This normally gives 22.5 Smithing experience per bar, but if the goldsmith gauntlets from the Family Crest quest are worn, the experience is boosted to 56.2 per bar. Smelting gold will not fill any type of smelting urn. Note: With addition of morphic tools giving bonus exp, it is possible to get 102 exp per bar with gauntlets and bonus exp given by playing stealing creation. Gold bars cannot be made into weapons and armour as other bars can. Instead, the primary use of gold bars is to create jewellery with the Crafting skill. To craft gold bars into jewellery, players must use a gold bar on a furnace with the proper mould in their inventory or toolbelt. If players wish to craft jewellery with gems inset, they must also have the gems in their inventory, but it must be cut. Apart from jewellery, gold bars can be used to create gold helmets, which are used in the Between a Rock... quest to access Dondakan's mine, and gold bowls which are used in the Legends' Quest. Despite their name, gold leaves used in Construction cannot be made by players in any way, and can only be purchased from the Stonemason in Keldagrim. Likewise, gold bars cannot be used to make gold trimmed armour or gilded armour. Gold bars can also be bought from the Grand Exchange. Another way to obtain them is to loot eclectic implings, which can occasionally be looted for 5 noted gold bars. The noted form can also sometimes be found inside barrels. Creating Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 24 Levels 25 to 99 Levels 100 and above Value A gold ore is worth coins, while a gold bar is worth coins. Thus, buying a gold ore and smelting it into a gold bar, then selling it, results in a loss of - ) }} }} coins. Despite the loss involved, many players buy gold ores and smelt them, especially while using the goldsmith gauntlets, as an efficient method of training Smithing. Doing this results in a higher rate of experience than smelting rune bars. With a necklace (F2P) or bracelet mould (members) in your toolbelt you can smelt the gold bars into gold necklaces (F2P) or bracelets (members) and sell at the GE considerably cutting the loss for smelting the ore. This will yield slower Smithing experience but provide some Crafting experience. A gold necklace is worth coins and gold bracelet is worth coins. The table below displayed the profit/loss from creating the gold jewellery. A Gold bracelet can be sold to Grum's Gold Exchange in Port Sarim for 165 coins each. The Rogue after completing Summer's End will always pay the Low alchemy price of 220 coins. These are great for minimising losses from smithing gold ores into gold bars provided you can sell them to the Rogue. You can also buy the bars directly from the Grand Exchange and smelt them to almost double your investment for necklace making or get even more from bracelet making. This will give modest Crafting experience. Trivia *Though the bar is gold, it cannot be used to smith or craft gold coins. fi:Gold bar nl:Gold bar es:Gold Bar Bar Category:Crafting items